Come with Me
by MoonLightning
Summary: Who is the mysterious person at Kagome's home. Why is Kagome summoned home by an urgent message from her mom I'm not good at this just read pleez
1. Mysterious Appearance

Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me so if you sue I send Fluffy on you. Muahahaha  
  
' ' -Thoughts  
  
" " -Speech  
  
Kagome jumped to the side as a demon came running at her tripping in the process.(of course) 'damn I got to do something or this thing is going to kill me' she thought as she reached into the sleeves of her kimono and pulled out a long knife. As it came at her once again she brought the knife up with practiced ease and slit its throat as it neared her and watched it fall to the ground releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
She picked herself up and wiped the bloodied knife on the grass and walked over to her friends. Sango was on the ground with an injured Miroku on her lap, bandaging his bleeding head. Sitting close to Sango was a very sore kitsune and Kirara. Inuyasha was not far off finsishing off the last of the demons they had been fighting for the last half hour. Kagome had been at this time traveling back and forth between the feudal ages for almost one and half years years now. She had an average grade level that could have been better if she was ever home to be able to study and still had her usual friends at school but during the time that she'd been traveling so far she had become a better archer and could use knives and small swords though she just usually kept a knife with her and her miko powers were by now strong and under control.  
  
She knelt by Miroku's side and laying a hand on his head sent some healing powers in him and placed him into sleep. She stood up and moved to Shippo but not before she heard a quiet thank you from Sango. Turning her head to the girl she nodded her head in acceptance and picked the kitsune up and placed him in her lap cuddling him as she lulled him into sleep. By now she had pretty much adopted the young fox demon and took care of him like her son and he looked at her like his mother and no one in the group could see anything wrong with this so they accepted it as it was.  
  
Inuyasha came over by them and after checking on Miroku he came to Kagome's side. "He seems to be doing well."  
  
"Yes he will be fine Inuyasha. Why don't you get some sleep now you need it after fighting and to help along your healing. You didn't get any serious damage but you still should rest."  
  
He grinned at her."Yes mother"  
  
She grinned back at him "Someone has to act like it." she replied.  
  
With a laugh he leaped into the tree above her and settled down and fell asleep. Kagome checking on him to make sure he was asleep looked at Sango and Miroku to see them also asleep and Kirara asleep by her mistresses side. With a small grin Kagome moved Shippo off of her without waking him up and started a small fire to help her with her watch and she stayed like that by the little fire into the next morning when everyone else woke up.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A taxi pulled up at the Higurashi home and a hooded figure stepped out of it taking out a suitcase from the trunk of the cab and paid the man walking to the door. It knocked on the door grinning widely the whole time wondering if she would know her or even for that matter remember her at all. Kagome's mother opened the door to show the figure at the door. "Can I help you at all?"  
  
"Why yes you can." it replied pulling down it's hood revealing wide expressive ocean blue eyes. "I'm here to meet Kagome" the girl replied.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ok, ok I know that was really mean but I have to stop I can't think straight right now. I already have the next chapter completed but I won't continue until I know you if you guys think I should continue or not. Thanx much have a good day.  
  
Moonlightning 


	2. Urgent message for Kagome

Chapter 2  
  
A curious sight was seen the next day as a band of travelers a miko, a demon exterminator, a monk, a hanyou, a kitsune and a cat demon walked down a worn path in a forest arguing as always over something or another. The argument finally ended when the miko got sick of it and yelled sit making the hanyou fall face first making a crater like hole where he fell. After this everybody went quiet not wanting the miko mad at them. As they were walking Kagome who had been in deep thought at this time was startled out of her thoughts as they neared Kaede's village and a village boy came running up to them. He bowed at them and then looked to Kagome as he spoke. "Lady Kaede says you are to hurry home she got an urgent message from your mother through her mirror as it seemed she couldn't get to yours at that time and said you're to get there as fast as possible as she wouldn't tell Lady Kaede the problem. She said she'd try contacting you again as soon as she could to try and see if she could get a hold of you this time around."  
  
Kagome suddenly could feel her mirror fill with magic that told her someone was trying to talk to her. She set her bag down and searched through it pulling out a ton of food supplies and clothing setting it next to her looking for the mirror. Everybody just stared at how much she could carry in this bag of hers that she always had with her. They always wondered why she had it anyway but weren't going to question it if they got food out of it from her. Finally she found it and pulled it out in front of her opening it quickly wanting to find out who was on the other end. Hoping that it was her mother and praying that nothing had happened at all to anybody in her family.  
  
Her mothers face was on the other side and she looked kinda serious. "Kagome" she spoke. "I think you might want to come home something has come up that you might want to be here for so you can witness it. I suggest you come and no buts this is important I think. Anyways I think you should be here for this. It might mean something really important to you."  
  
Kagome snapped the mirror closed and shoving her stuff back into her bag she streaked off through the forest in a hurry to get to the well without so much as a quick good bye to her friends and companions.  
  
Kagome had so much problems of getting home for her tests on time she and Kaede had finally developed a way of fixing this they had a mirror communicator that could work between the two times so her mom could call her home for her tests and other emergencies and evidently this was an emergency. 'What could have happened?' She thought to herself. 'Surely no one was injured right? Her mom would most likely have told her if anyone was. I mean even if she wasn't home as much as she wished she could be anymore they were still her family and meant the world to her' Inuyasha appeared next to her and motioned to his back and with a grateful smile she climbed on and let him take her to the well as fast as he could. When they reached it she looked at him questionably and he looked at her in return. They had been together for awhile now and didn't need to speak to understand what the other one was thinking. Together they jumped into the well feeling the familiar surge of magical energy cover them and see the comforting lights surround them as they traveled to Kagome's time.  
  
As they came out on the other side of the well they climbed out of it and rushed to the door in a hurry to get to her mother.   
  
They both burst throught the front door at the same time and were stuck in it struggling to make it through yelling at each other. Kagome because she wanted to get to her mother and Inuyasha just because he was him.  
  
They heard footsteps coming down the hallway and stilled themselves in which Kagome took that chance to come through the door freeing herself from being stuck in the doorway with Inuyasha. Her mother came down the hallway. Kagome seeing her rushed into her arms looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Mother is everything ok? I mean is anybody hurt? Anything wrong?" Her mother smiled at her slightly.  
  
"Kagome I'm so glad you came as fast as you can. As to why I called you home...."She was cut off by a voice behind her.  
  
"As to why she called you home Kagome. Well that is easy. It is because of me that she called you back." Her mother stepped to the side revealing a figure in a cloak and hidden in the shadows.  
  
Kagome looked at her. "Is she threatening you mother?" she addressed her mom. "Cause if this thing is I'll teach it a thing or two about messing with my family." she said now addressing her speech to the figure.  
  
"As will I." a voice growled behind Kagome. She had almost forgotten Inuyasha. Before she could say another thing Inuyasha being as impatient as he was rushed at the figure his sword brought out ready to cut down this figure.   
  
Kagome figuring this person, she was guessing it was a person as she couldn't sense a demon's aura around it was going to be killed but she didn't really mind as it was threatening her family. She was surprised though as she saw a flash of silver and all of a sudden Inuyasha was on the ground with a cut down his arm and no shadow figure to be seen.  
  
"So you must be Inuyasha. Should have known you would attack me like that and of course for Kagome to forget me."  
  
Kagome looked into the direction of the voice but still didn't see anything.   
  
Inuyasha evidently didn't seem to have a problem with that though as he jumped again and rushed at the voice only to crumple to the ground again barely conscious.  
  
Kagome's mother who had been watching this with a frown on her face spoke up. "D you have to keep doing this?"  
  
The voice answered her back. "I didn't do anything Mrs. Higurashi I'm only defending myself. I told you I wouldn't hurt anybody and nobody is hurt."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
  
"What about him? He's a hanyou. He'll heal in no time and I didn't want him to keep attacking me. I didn't want to risk killing him if he angered me enough. I'm most sorry Mrs. Higurashi maybe I shouldn't have come. Nice meeting you and you Silver Angel even if you didn't remember me. Not like I really expected you to though" she said the last part addressing it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up surprised. The only person who called her that was her penpal from America. "Hawk?" she questioned.  
  
A figure stepped out of a shadowed corner with a small laugh her features still not noticable as she had a hood lowered over her face covering her in its shadows.  
  
"So she does remember. So did you also remember this is the week I told you I'd be coming or did you forget that too?"  
  
Kagome's features turned to that of horror as she realized she'd forgotten all about it. In fact she hadn't thought of it just thinking her friend who's real name was Alex was saying it as a bluff. She hadn't really thought her serious in the least.   
  
She had met Alex through a school project where in one of her classes they got penpals from America. They talked to each other quite a bit and unlike a lot of the other students the two friends got a long fine and kept in touch even after the project was done for their class.  
  
They exchanged information between the both of them. Alex was an orphan who was went from one foster home to another and was currently staying with a family who seemed like they actually wanted her to stay with them for sometime to come. She had no living family and had a very difficult childhood. From what Kagome remembered from her letters from her American friend she was a black belt in karate and skilled in using weapons like swords, knives and spears. Even though such weapons weren't used as much in their time she evidently found it as a way to help releave stress and took it up.  
  
Her friend brought her hood down from her face her ocean blue eyes sad "Kagome I need to ask you a favor."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ok I know I keep leaving you guys off like that but i will because I can. Ok if I don't get anymore reviews I won't write anymore so write me thanx much  
  
Moonlightning 


	3. I'm back

Chapter 3  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku who were worried about what was happening at Kagome's  
  
time decided to wait by the well in case she needed to get to them fast. Sango had fallen  
  
asleep almost right away with Shippo in her hands after they had set up camp. Miroku sat  
  
by the fire they had made earlier making some breakfast over it with some pans that  
  
Kagome had brought from her time making it easier for them all to cook their meals. He  
  
raised his eyes to Sango's sleeping form and a lecherous smile appeared as he moved  
  
closer to her to wake her up for breakfast.   
  
Sango could feel something on her butt and opening her eyes slowly already knowing  
  
what she would see. When her eyes were completely open she saw just what she thought  
  
she would see. Miroku had his hand on her butt again. With a growl in the back of her  
  
throat she brought her fist down on the top of his head knocking him unconscious.  
  
Glaring down at his sprawled body she gently woke up Shippo letting him know  
  
breakfast was ready. She stepped not so softly on the knocked out houshi's body making  
  
Shippo wince slightly but he just ignored it knowing the perverted priest had worse done  
  
to him before. They placed their meals on plates from Kagome and began to eat in  
  
silence.   
  
As Shippo was eating he picked up a familiar scent, two in fact and one foreign and they  
  
were coming from the well. Sango noticing something was different looked to the young  
  
demon. He new what she was asking without her even speaking. "Yes Kagome and  
  
Inuyasha are back and it seems something else came back through with them."  
  
They all rushed to the side of the well to help Kagome up and they saw Inuyasha jump  
  
past them. "Kagome are you all right? Shippo said he picked up another scent of  
  
someone else that came with you through the well, but we don't see anyone else down  
  
there." Sango asked.  
  
"Of course you didn't see me as I had gotten out of there before you had even arrived  
  
Sango-chan." Sango and Miroku jumped into fighting stances when they heard that voice.   
  
"How is it you know of me?" Sango asked.  
  
"You two are almost as bad as Inuyasha. Looking for a fight. I suggest not looking for  
  
one from me as Inuyasha learned the hard way." A shadowy figure detached itself from  
  
the shadows of the surrounding trees around them.   
  
Kagome finally spoke up. "Hawk I said I'd bring you along but do you have to egg these  
  
people on? Just come out and introduce yourself."  
  
"Gladly Silver Angel." the voice complied. The figure pulled down its hood and stood  
  
before a shocked Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.  
  
(A/N Should I stop there? Maybe not. I've been making you guys wait a lot to find out  
  
what she looks like so I'll continue)  
  
It was a girl, and a beautiful one at that. She had thick, wavy golden blonde hair that fell  
  
past her thighs, and wide expressive ocean blue eyes. They all would learn later that the  
  
only expression those eyes usually showed was indifference or anger as she never really  
  
knew other feelings. At the moment though they shown brightly with a hint of happiness.  
  
Her face was almost to perfect to be on any person. She had high cheeck bones, long  
  
curved eyelashes, and in Miroku's opinion full lips that added even more to her beauty.   
  
Miroku rushed up to the pretty girl right away before she had a chance to introduce  
  
herself and say his infamous lines.  
  
"Oh beautiful maiden. Do you mind if I ask but a favor of your lovely self?" he paused  
  
waiting for an affect.  
  
The girl seemed quite bored by this as if she knew what was going to happen.(Which she  
  
did because after being friends with Kagome for so long she was one of the few people  
  
who knew about her traveling back and forth between times.)  
  
"Will you bear my child?" before she had a chance to reply Sango's giant boomerang  
  
came crashing down on his head.  
  
"She just appeared here and you're already asking her this? You hentai." an angered  
  
Sango yelled.  
  
A laugh stopped the angry demon exterminator's tirade. "Don't worry Sango-chan I  
  
already knew what he was going to do. How can you be friends with Kagome and not  
  
hear about such friends as you?" Sango opened her mouth to ask her a question but  
  
before she could get a word in the girl smiled and spoke again.  
  
"I know you have questions and I'm going to answer them as best as I can. Let me  
  
introduce myself first. I'm Alexandra. Alex for short and that's what I want to be called.  
  
I'm only called Alexandra when I get in trouble for something." She bowed japanese style  
  
at the companions as she spoke her name.  
  
"I met Kagome through a project at her school where she needed a pen pal. The only way  
  
we could talk to each other was through mail as I lived far away from her. We kept in  
  
close contact after her project was over. She needed a friend to tell her adventures to as  
  
she knew her mother would freak out if she knew about the dangers she was put into  
  
while here so she decided to tell me. I felt very honored in fact by this. Any how I told  
  
her I would meet her someday and not to long ago I told her I had a date set up when I  
  
could come but she evidently didn't believe me."  
  
Kagome looked down sheepishly. "I really did think you were kidding Hawk."  
  
"That is alright Kagome. Any how I showed up at her house and here I am now." she  
  
finished and smiled.  
  
"OK" Sango spoke up. "What's with the names then?"  
  
"Oh that." Kagome answered for Alex. "Well you see we needed an easy way of meeting  
  
each other on chat rooms so we gave each other nicknames to make sure we got the right  
  
person."  
  
Miroku by now had regained conscious and kept a safe distance from Sango but kept  
  
close to Alex's side though. This didn't escape her attention. "Houshi?"  
  
"Yes" he asked with an innocent face.  
  
"If you touch my butt you won't know pain until I'm the one that is dealing out the  
  
punishment."  
  
At this Inuyasha shuddered which was noticed by Miroku. He grinned lecherously. "So I  
  
see you tried the same thing Inuyasha? Way to go man."  
  
"Stupid monk. I didn't."  
  
Alex snorted. "Nope. He just decided to fight me and I schooled him."  
  
Everyone but Kagome and Shippo, who had been taught some of her slang, didn't  
  
understand this slang and stared as Kagome fell down laughing with Shippo and Alex  
  
grinning.  
  
Suddenly Alex became very alert which got everyone's attention. Her face became cold  
  
and dark hiding secrets. "I suggest you come out Kimbo. I really don't like you watching  
  
me. Though I have no idea how you got here in the first place." 


	4. chp 4

Chapter 4   
  
Suddenly Alex became very alert which got everyone's attention. Her face became cold and dark hiding secrets. "I suggest you come out Kimbo. I really don't like you watching me though I have no idea how you got here in the first place."  
  
An ugly crow like bird came to land in front of the now emotionless girl. It bowed its head down slightly at her angry expression.  
  
"How did you get here Kimbo? I specifically stated for you not to follow me. Why did you have to go and disobey me?"  
  
The ugly bird like thing only looked at her with its sharp hawk like eyes. It seemed that it looked at everybody in the group with cold eyes but when they fell on the girl they softened somewhat.  
  
The girl seemed to lose her anger now. "Come here Kimbo." she said quietly. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I kinda figured you would disobey me anyways once I left." She held out a hand that was wrapped in strong leather and the bird flew over and landed softly on it. Once it had landed on it, he transformed into a beautiful golden hawk with lethal looking talons.  
  
"Is that better Kimbo?"  
  
"Much" the bird replied startling the members of the group. Alex looked at them with amusement written all over her face.  
  
The bird ignored them all still keeping its eyes on the girl. "What are you doing here Alex? How can I protect you if I don't know where you are at?"  
  
Alex sighed impatiently. "Kimbo how many times have I told you? I had to get a way for awhile. I kept getting in trouble. I didn't even fit in. What did you want me to do?"  
  
The bird dismissed the questions for now. "Alex are you alright? Have these people hurt you in anyway?"  
  
"Kimbo...." her voice trailed off dangerously.  
  
"Alex I have to know." he replied in a fatherly fashion.  
  
"You'd think I was the one who had to be saved so many years ago instead of the other way around." she murmured to herself. "I heard that." the bird replied. "Must I remind you that I was injured and couldn't fly to get away?" he said it in such away like he was joking. His eyes had most definitely softened by now.  
  
"If you hadn't been there in the first place you wouldn't have been injured, but you had to follow me didn't you?" she turned to her new friends. "As I'm sure you've heard this is Kimbo. Kimbo this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and can't forget Kirara." each one stepped forward as they were named off.  
  
"How did you meet him Alex?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well if you can't tell he's a demon. He was from this time but he somehow got pulled into this vortex that led not far from where I lived. I was walking through the forest one day that are near my house when I heard a cry of pain and went to investigate." she paused for a second. "When I came to this clearing there was Kimbo fighting some ugly two-headed snake, but he was badly injured and was losing. Using a stick I found I was able to destroy the demon as he was already weakened. I suppose when you run into a clearing and hear two creature yelling at each other you're not to surprised when they talk to you." she laughed.  
  
"I took him home with me to heal him. Later we became friends and he told me about the vortex so we went to try and find it. We found it alright but it was closed. I think it was meant for somebody else and poor Kimbo here just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway when he found he couldn't go back he started to disappear more and more until he didn't come back for several months. He was in search for more of these vortexes but he just couldn't find any. He soon came back to me and I once again took him into my care telling my parents he was a pet bird I bought at a pet store hence the fact he looked like a crow because you can't own hawks in my time. Anyways he took up the job to look out for me and keep me out of trouble for I seem to get into a lot of that." she smirked slightly.  
  
"So he is your protector and well as like a guardian to you?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes he is." she replied "Though I think he had been following me before I met him due to the fact that this one time I got into a fight with a bunch of kids knowing I was in too deep but not wanting to back down I went to fight them. Anyways the most I remember was I was fighting them, then they had me on the ground beating me up then there was this flash and they were all on the ground laying in heaps. Am I right Kimbo?"  
  
"I...I..um.." he started to say.  
  
"Never mind I am grateful for your help either way." she said cutting him off.  
  
"OK now that we got the story can we start shard hunting you stupid wench. I want to get started."  
  
"Kimbo down." Alex's voice rang through the forest as Kimbo leaped for Inuyasha's throat but stopped at Alex's voice. So instead of attacking him he spoke angrily at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you talk to her like that. If you ever do again I swear I will kill you." his eyes flashed darkly as he spoke promising death and Inuyasha didn't doubt his words.  
  
"Kimbo you know as well as I do that such talk is common during this time." she turned to Kagome "You should have heard him when I first met him. He was cursing up a storm that would have made even a sailor's ears bleed."  
  
"Alex I am your protector and...."  
  
She cut him off once again. "Kimbo you know that I hear that talk all the time anyways. How can you not while fighting people? Besides you know as well as I do about everyone in this group from Kagome's letters as you had to read them to make sure I wasn't getting scammed or anything." Kagome gave a wide smile at that.  
  
"He is very protective of you Alex. That is OK. Inuyasha will learn to behave more then most likely if you plan on staying with us for awhile. Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh" was his reply  
  
"Can we please go hunting for jewel shards. That is one of the reasons that I am here in the first place." Alex said.  
  
"Yes we should start doing that." Sango said speaking for the first time.  
  
Soon the group was huddled up in a circle talking amongst themselves about rumors they had heard about where they could find jewel shards and which ones were just that rumors. Kimbo and Alex sat on the side listening to them speaking rarely unless someone in the group asked them their opinion on something.  
  
Soon Alex felt a nagging in the back of her head that told her something was about to happen. She looked at Kimbo and noticed he was feeling the same way too. Something or someone was nearby and they didn't mean any good at all.  
  
Oh man how does this keep happening to me? she thought darkly. I came here to get away from fighting and getting in trouble I guess I chose the wrong place to try and do that at. Maybe next time I'll just take a real vacation. You know with camping and all. That might keep me out of trouble. On the other hand probably not I'll most likely get into more trouble then usual. Why me???  
  
She thought back on her lessons with Kimbo who was a very good spell caster and sent out a detecting spell to try and find the direction this intruder was at but she couldn't seem to find the intruder anywhere. Hmm that might not be good. All of a sudden little alarms went off in her head.  
  
"Kagome. Guys. Do you mind if I place an idea for you guys?"  
  
"Sure go ahead." Kagome answered with an encouraging smile.  
  
"OK this is how it goes. DUCK!!!" she threw them all to the ground as arrows started to shoot at them. Alex plucked one from the air as it zoomed past her and she kicked Kagome's bow into her hand from where it had been laying forgotten during their discussion and she strung it quickly. In the blink of an eye she shot it in the direction that the arrows were coming from and caught another one sending it right after that one so fast you would have thought she shot both of them at the same time. From that direction they heard a bark of pain and before anybody could stop her Alex ran towards the sound. 


	5. Chp 5

"-----" speech  
  
'-----' thoughts  
  
Hey guys I have decided to raise the rating on my story for my character Alex's potty mouth and other things that will be happening so just to warn you I am raising the rating and if you don't like that type of stuff then don't go past this chapter because it will get worse in later chapters thank you very much.  
  
MoonLightning  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They heard a bark of pain and before anybody could stop her Alex ran towards the sound. Everyone but Kimbo was in shock from her speed so he was the first to arrive where Alex was at. Everyone once again went into shock as they watched her fight a female wolf demon and doing a pretty good job at it. Kimbo watched with pride in his eyes. Knowing she wouldn't want him to interfere he stayed off on the side. When Inuyasha finally came out of his daze he leapt forward only to fall back again.   
  
"No" Kimbo spoke calmly and clearly. "You will not interfere. She doesn't want us to. It will only anger her and you do not want that."   
  
Inuyasha, looking at him realized he also wanted to help but was holding himself back so Inuyasha nodded slowly in agreement and turned to watch her, jumping forward once again when he saw her fall and the demoness came to cut her down but once again the shield held him back. He looked at the bird with confusion in his eyes. She was going to die and he wouldn't let him help her. Why? Looking into the girl laying down eyes he saw grim determination and the same in the bird.  
  
They watched as the girl pulled her sword up, holding the demon back. She was fast.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_ ^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^  
  
POV CHANGES *ALEX*  
  
So I hit it. Good. I quickly ran in the direction I heard the bark come from. I crashed through bushes and came into a clearing to see a woman demon a wolf demon for that matter standing with an arrow in her gut. It looked like I had gotten her pretty good. It looked like she had taken out my other arrow from her shoulder as there was blood on her sleeve. I was definitely getting better. Kimbo would be proud when I told him later.  
  
She looked at me with icy blue eyes filled with hatred. Before I had a chance to pull my weapons out she used her demon speed and came at me fast. From all my fights I had quick reflexes though. I moved to my left using her momentum against her as I grabbed her stretched out arm that had her nails filled with poison and sent her flying into a tree stunning her for a second which was long enough for me to pull out my sword Blood Bath. (Nice name huh?)  
  
Soon the demon came charging at me and we were soon cutting at each other and blocking each others attacks. I was able to dodge most of the attacks but my opponent wasn't so lucky. She was bleeding badly and getting more desperate, I suddenly sensed the rest of the group catching up to me and I also sensed a flare of magic. I paused for a second.  
  
BIG MISTAKE  
  
The demon charged at me throwing me hard to the ground. Once again I felt a flar of magic. Using my magic senses I found it was Kimbo and I realized he was keeping the members of the group back. It made me glad to realize he was going to let me fight this on my own. With that I whipped my own sword up as the demoness came down on me and parried her thrust, holding her back.  
  
***************************OUT OF POV**********************************  
  
Alex lifted her legs up and kicked them against the demons stomach right were the arrow was sending the demon stumbling backwards in pain and she flipped herself to her feet. The demon was badly cut and bleeding, but she wouldn't give up.  
  
"What are you doing to a member of my pack human?" a voice sounded. Alex stopped her attack she was about to use and the wolf demon bowed her head down.  
  
"What does it look like to you? Why don't you come out so I can see who I am addressing?" Alex bit out. 'Like she was really doing anything only fighting to save herself and her friends. This stupid demon had tried to kill them in the first place it was all in self defense' she thought to herself.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, but I will come out" then in a quick flash were you could only see a blur another wolf demon stood before her. 'Great another one she thought with disgust though he wasn't bad looking or anything.' She groaned out loud.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome's familiar voice asked loudly as Kimbo lowered the shield and everyone came to Alex's side.  
  
Alex couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome so protectively. 'Good she thought with a silent smirk he does care for her but he's to stupid to really tell her out loud I will take care of that after I'm done with these stupid wolf demons though.'  
  
She looked to the wolf again. 'So this must be the one who claims Kagome to be his woman. He better not try while I'm around'   
  
He looked away from the strange girl in front of him to Kagome. "Kagome what are you doing here? Do you know this human?" to which Alex and Kimbo narrowed their eyes. 'If only they knew' she thought sadly to herself. 'If only they knew'  
  
"Kouga this is near my village and yes I know her. She is Alex. A friend of mine."  
  
"Are you sure she's human?" he asked taking in her golden hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
"She's from a farther place then here but she is human" Kagome replied  
  
'That's what you think but what you don't know can't hurt you can it. They wouldn't be able to sense it anyways I have to strong of a shield on me to hide me' Alex thought to herself.  
  
He looked to Alex again. "I believe I asked you before what it was you were doing to a member of my pack. I think you owe me an explanation." he stated cooly  
  
Kimbo glared sharply at Kouga and was about to speak but Alex's voice cut him off. "And if I remember right I replied what does it look like I am doing? I was kicking her ass in."   
  
He growled at her which she did back, as well as her human vocal chords could allow her to at least. "Why pray tell were you doing that?"  
  
"Because this dumbass bitch..." she was stopped as he lunged at her and put his hands on her throat, a flash of something passed through her eyes and it was not fear but anger? impatience? annoyance? He couldn't tell but it was not good if she was not scared. She looked at him fearlessly daring him to do something to her.  
  
"Kouga what are you doing?" a surprised Kagome asked.  
  
He had in his anger forgotten the others who stood behind him and now dropped his hands from the girls slender neck turning to look at the people standing behind him.  
  
Inuyasha was pissed that he had attacked her. He had a great respect for this strange girl and Kouga had no right to hurt her while she spoke in his minds eye the truth when that is exactly what he asked for.  
  
Kagome and Shippo were horrified at what Kouga had just done to their new friend and Shippo was also angry as he looked up to this proud stranger.  
  
Sango and Miroku were in fighting positions, weapons drawn and ready for use, anger radiating off them. Almost tangible to everyone around them.  
  
Kirara watched her mistress and transformed when she got in her fighting position.  
  
Kimbo had a look of death in his eyes that promised great pain for Kouga. He had attacked his friend, the one he took to himself to place under his care for no particular reason, besides the fact that the girl intrigued him.  
  
He shifted nervously under there gazes and knew there was no hope for him, but a clear voice rang out behind him. "Can I finish now or will you attack me again?" She asked coldly holding herself up straight and proud as though just a minute ago he hadn't tried to kill her.  
  
He looked again at this odd human, no wait he couldn't say human she wasn't that, yet she couldn't possibly be a demon either. Could she?  
  
She continued without waiting for a response. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted this dumbass bitch was attacking my friends. She was hiding here shooting arrows so she wouldn't have to fight us personally and hid her presence so no one could find where she was. Which makes her three times a coward" she said anger evident in her cool voice. She was a nice person in general always ready to forgive and forget like Kagome but she was a bit more harder to gain trust from unlike her and when her friends where injured boy that person had better watch out.  
  
"Did you do that Katana?" he asked her angerly.  
  
She bowed her head down further "Yes brother I did" she said sorrowly.  
  
Everyone looked in surprise at Kouga never knowing he had a sister. Only Alex didn't seem disturbed by this news and stayed completely indifferent to it all.  
  
"Did you know who most of the members in the group where when you so foolishly attacked Katana?"  
  
She only nodded her head mutely.  
  
He looked at her with disgust "Why if you knew who they were?"  
  
"Because I wanted the shards to help you brother, to be strong like you"  
  
He was about to yell at her when Alex cut in. "You do not need the jewel shards to be strong Katana. Training is the only answer it will make you very strong because you did it on your own. You are already strong. I can tell you have great magical abilities. Train to learn how to use them properly and they will become very useful when you stand by your brothers side in battle soon." her words affected him as he thought. She was right. You didn't need the shards to fight good. Only the weak would seek out such a way to be strong only the strong already didn't need the shards to become any stronger because they proved on their own they were strong without the need of the shards. It wasn't what helped you but the training you did to learn to fight or do magic. He looked at this girl with new found respect.  
  
"Come Katana. We leave now. You will begin training with weapons and magic right away tomorrow. Kagome take these." he tossed her his jewel fragments that he owned and walked away. Before he was completely out of sight he turned to the beautifully strange girl. "Thank you Alex. Thank you very much" with that he and his sister where gone from sight and everyone looked to Alex to see a strange gleam in her eyes.  
  
"No, thank you" she said so quietly not even a demon and his superior hearing could have heard her.  
  
Do you like? Yes? No? Should I continue or stop? Pleez review. I'm a very proud person but if I have to beg to get reviews I will. So pleez pleez. Thank you.  
  
MoonLightning 


End file.
